homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102815-Powers-and-Verbal-Trickery
allodicTemperament AT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 17:27 -- AT: Serrios. GG: Miss. Fenrix. It. Would. Seem. You. Have. Been. Successful. AT: I have AT: Ramirra didn't trry anything AT: And I'm obviouslly awarre that you made it AT: I'm sorrry about yourr llusus GG: I. Suppose. It. Was. Too. Late. To. Do. Anything. GG: The. Water. Had. Boiled. It. Beyond. Salvaging. GG: It. Was. A. Noble. Creature.... It. Deserved. Better. AT: I didn't expect the oceans to boill so quicklly AT: It did. GG: What. Of. Your. Lusus. Though? GG: How. Did. It. Handle. Going. Through. The. Medium? AT: She AT: Made a mistake GG: A.... Mistake? AT: And sprrited herrsellf GG: .... GG: You.... GG: Sacrificed.... GG: The. MOTHER. GRUB.!? AT: I did not. AT: This is not irrreparrablle. GG: I. Should. Hope. Not. AT: At lleast in this state she is lless llikelly to be killled, I think AT: Therre willl be a way AT: Regarrdlless I have uncoverred some ratherr disturrbing inforrmation AT: That dirrectlly perrtains to you GG: Is. It. About. Scarlet? GG: Has. Something. Happened? AT: No. AT: It is actuallly about the Orraclle. AT: And herr affections. GG: Yes. That. Disturbing. Interlude.... GG: What. Of. Them? AT: They werre sparrked by a sorrt of magic as farr as I can telll AT: And based on what my llusus sprrite has said AT: You shoulld be ablle to brreak that GG: If. It. Can. Get. Rid. Of. That. Blind. Witch'S. Desire. For. Me. I. Will. Like. To. Hear. This. GG: Though. It. Would. Perhaps. Be. Simpler. To. Reach. Her. Directly. Now. AT: I don't know exactlly how it worrks but I think it is something that you arre capablle of AT: Why woulld you? AT: What coulld she say AT: It's allrready been games on games on games GG: The. Insult. That. She. Could. Have. Me. When. I. Was. Clearly. Scarlet'S. Demands. That. I. Deal. With. Her. I. Feel. AT: Even in what she cllaimed to be dirrectness was an efforrt to manipullate you away frrom Scarrllet GG: Precisely.... She. Must. Be. Dealt. With.... Nyarla. As. Well. Must. Be. Dealt. With. Though. Scarlet. Wishes. Him. To. Be. Alive. AT: Woulld brreaking the spelll not deall with herr? AT: At the verry lleast she woulld lleave you allone AT: Perrhaps she may seek to make reparrations forr frreeing herr GG: Perhaps.... AT: It may not be the most obviouslly dirrect but is not cutting at the cause the most dirrect method of sollving prrobllems? GG: This. Does. Sound. About. Right. AT: I'm not surre how you woulld do it exactlly though AT: To my knowlledge we have alll gained some forrm of magic GG: So. We. Have. All. Rediscovered. The. Lost. Troll. Art. Spoken. Legends? AT: In some forrm yes I bellieve AT: It may not be exactlly the same. GG: So. You. Are. Saying. It. Will. Not. Be. Done. With. Incantations. Or. Scrolls. Then? AT: I don't think so but I am not surre GG: Perhaps. A. Wand. Of. Some. Form? Though. I. Do. Not. Use. Wandkind. So. I. Do. Not. Think. That. Would. Work. Either. AT: Maybe the powerr is in you AT: You just need to find it? AT: LLike psionics GG: I. Shall. See. If. I. Can. Contact. Scarlet. About. It.... She. May. Know. More. Of. It. AT: Do you not want to trry now AT: She coulld be imprressed if you arre successfull AT: And you llose nothing if it faills GG: How. Can. I. Try. If. I. Do. Not. Know. How. To. Use. This. Power? AT: Welll you arre cutting a spelll, right? AT: Maybe if you focus on picturring it and AT: Cutting it? GG: Picture. It. How. Though? GG: As. A. Heart? GG: As. A. Cord? AT: Welll it's a spelll of attrraction, right? AT: To llink herr to you AT: I woulld think a corrd woulld worrk GG: I. Could. Try. Though. I. Am. Not. Certain. GG: It. Is. Hard. To. Feel. How. To. Work. This. Power. AT: If it worrks I think it coulld hellp both of us underrstand the naturre of these things AT: I do bellieve that you can do it though. GG: CURSES.! AT: What happened GG: I.... Just. Sliced. A. Volume. Of. Troll. Gilgamesh. In. Half. AT: Oh. AT: Welll if things go as they llikelly willl then we shoulld outdo even him GG: I. Should. Like. To. Hope. GG: We. Will. Become. Legendary. AT: Absollutelly. GG: Though. I. Think. I. Will. Hold. Off. On. Trying. To. Cut. This. "Cord." Until. I. Can. Understand. More. About. This. Power. GG: Or. I. Have. Some. More. Insight. AT: Maybe yourr sprrite willl have ideas? AT: If you can find it AT: I think they arre to be a guide GG: Perhaps. They. Could. Help. Me. GG: Though. They. Seem. To. Have. Gone. Missing. Since. I. Have. Arrived. AT: Strrange. AT: That is generrallly a poorr way to guide someone GG: It. May. Be. That. It. Is. Seeking. The. Lowest. Place. To. Reside.... It. Is. Afterall. Grendel'SMotherSprite. GG: Though. There. Is. No. Ocean. For. It. To. Reside. In. AT: I suppose so AT: What does yourr pllanet llook llike? I can onlly see some of it GG: Banners. Everywhere.... And. Bright. Blue. Orb. In. The. Sky. AT: I have the same orrb, I bellieve GG: It. Is. Annoyingly. Bright. AT: I suppose as a jadebllood I am oblligated to enjoy it morre than you GG: That. May. Very. Well. Be. True. GG: What. Of. Your. Planet? AT: It llooks to be made of AT: Pearrll? AT: I can hearr a strream, somewherre GG: I. Would. Rather. Have. The. Sound. Of. A. Stream. Over. The. Sound. Of. This. Bickering. AT: It is verry brright, though AT: Perrhaps you'lll be ablle to pay it a visit in the courrse of alll of this AT: Pass yourr own judgement GG: It. Will. Be. Interesting. To. See. These. New. Lands. AT: Therre arre to be twenty of them GG: Then. We. Have. Much. To. Explore. AT: Indeed. AT: Perrhaps we can reconvene when we betterr underrstand ourr powerrs orr objectives GG: That. Sounds. Reasonable. AT: Good lluck GG: Good. Luck. To. You. As. Well. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 18:00 -- Category:Serios Category:Lorrea